Why
by Gumnut
Summary: Why did she leave?


Title: Why  
Author: Gumnut  
Fandom: Knight Rider  
Characters: Michael & Kitt  
Challenge: water (**thekittchen**)  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Why?  
Word count: 999  
Spoilers & warnings: Season 2 maybe  
Disclaimer: Mine? You gotta be kidding. Money? Don't have any, don't bother.  
Author's notes: This one wandered its own merry way and ended up in completely the opposite emotional position to what I had planned. Typical. These two never behave.

Why  
A scribble for the word 'water'  
By Gumnut  
23 Jul 2006

"No."

"Aww, c'mon, Kitt."

"No."

"You didn't mind last time."

"Last time you threw me off the pier, no questions asked. I'm still trying to reconcile the probability behind the reason why we didn't sink."

"We didn't sink, because you float, buddy."

"I do not float. I skim like a hovercraft."

"Yeah, but the important bit is the obvious lack of sinking."

"No."

Michael sighed. "Why not?"

"I don't like sea water."

"You're going to be on it, not in it. You've never had any trouble crossing bridges before."

"Bridges don't float."

"And, as you've just pointed out to me, neither do you."

"No, I sink."

"You do not sink! April's seafaring gadget will have us skimming the ocean like a couple of old salts."

"Yes, salt on my paintwork, in my vents, sensitive places-"

"Now, you're just being obstinate. You don't rust. April has sealed you up tighter than…than…tupperware!" Now he was getting exasperated. "I can't see what the problem is."

Kitt didn't answer.

Michael sighed again, his elbow up on the windowsill, holding up his head. He stared out at the seagulls playing at the edge of the water. Kitt had been adamant about this from the moment they had left the semi. He simply refused to take the test.

While Michael understood the fear, he had never expected Kitt to completely dig his tyres in against this. Hell, he'd even done it before. This was simply just another test amongst many.

"Kitt, we have to do this."

No answer.

"I could override you, you know."

"You could." Kitt's tone was resigned.

"Kitt?"

No answer.

Michael frowned, staring at the dash. "C'mon, buddy. It will be over before you know it. April says-"

"April always says."

The frowned deepened. "Says what?"

Silence.

"Kitt? Give me something to work with here."

"April always says."

"Says what?"

"What we have to do."

"Yeah. So?"

"She never asks."

Michael blinked. "Uh…" He thought a moment, but was interrupted as Kitt continued.

"And all these tests. Why do we need all these tests? All this unnecessary risk to you, to me, all for the sake of a series of gimmicks I don't really need. Bonnie never…" And he trailed off.

Michael pounced. "Bonnie? This is about Bonnie?"

"No."

"Kitt, you're not programmed to lie."

"Nor am I programmed to be the stage for the next fiction-made-science special."

"April does what she thinks is best for you."

"What she thinks. What about what I think?"

"Have you spoken to her about this?"

Kitt again didn't answer.

"Kitt?"

Quiet. "Why did she have to leave?"

Michael blinked at the abrupt change in subject. "You know why Bonnie left."

"I know the facts. The reasons, I suspect, are vastly different."

"She was offered an excellent position."

"What was wrong with the one she had?"

Michael's heart clenched. "There was nothing wrong with the one she had."

"Then why did she leave?"

Because of him? Because of Stevie? "I…I don't know, Kitt. But I do know it wasn't because of you."

Again with the silence, but this time Michael didn't push.

A moment later, very quietly…"I don't trust her."

"Who?" Michael was getting caught up in his own thoughts.

"Who do you think, Michael?" The snark was back. "She puts you at risk in each of these experiments of hers. I don't like it."

"She hasn't hurt either of us."

"I fear that has more to do with luck than scientific acumen."

"Now, Kitt, that's going too far. She cares about us both and you know it."

No answer.

Now Michael was worried. "Kitt, she means well."

"I don't trust her."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because she is not Bonnie?"

Yet again with the no answer.

Michael sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Why haven't you said something before?"

"No-one really cared to ask me."

"Bonnie didn't want to leave, you do know that don't you?"

"Then why did she leave?" Kitt's tone was almost desperate.

"I don't know!"

"I believe you do and are just not telling me."

Michael stared incredulously at his partner. "Now you don't trust me either?"

"I do trust you, Michael, you know that. It's just that…"

"Then what's with the accusation?" Then it dawned on him. "You're blaming me?"

"No, Michael, I…"

"Fine. It's my fault Bonnie left."

"Michael-"

"No, you're right. She'd be a fool to stick around me. I scared her off and now you're pissed at me because you've lost your pet technician."

"Michael-"

"Did you want me to do the same to April? Seems you want to get rid of her and I'm the fastest route to bye-bye baby. Give me a few hours and she'll be screaming for the nearest taxi to anywhere-but-here-ville." He was angry and not a little hurt. He slouched in his seat; arms folded in front of him, and he was moments away from climbing out of the car and storming off. He would damn well walk home if he had to.

Kitt's voice softened. "Michael, please, I do not blame you."

It was Michael's turn not to answer.

"I think you know why she left."

"You do? Good for you."

And they sat in silence for a while longer.

Michael broke the stalemate eventually. "Are we going to do this test or not?"

"No."

"Fine. Then we should be going back to the semi."

"Apparently."

Michael started the engine. "She means well, Kitt. I miss Bonnie as much as you, but that is not April's fault."

"I know."

"And I don't know why Bonnie left."

"Very well."

If he was a bit rough on the gearshift, he felt he couldn't really be blamed for that either. He backed the car out of the seafront parking lot and headed for the highway. And as Kitt kept to himself, Michael was left trying to not think of why Bonnie had gone.

Left not to think of the expression on her face as she said goodbye.

Or the expression on his own.

-o-o-o-  
FIN.


End file.
